The curtain wall is a protection for an exterior wall of a building, does not bear the weight, and is suspended like a curtain. Therefore, the curtain wall is also referred to as a suspended wall, and is a light-weight wall which is usually used to impart a decorative effect to large and high-rise buildings. Wherein, a glass display wall is a commonly used one of all kinds of the curtain walls.
The glass display wall is a kind of beautiful and novel decoration for building walls, and represents a distinguishing feature the age of modern high-rise building.
Currently, on some important buildings, the glass display wall and a large display device are used for displaying advertisements for various products and various services, or for releasing news, or for improving a night scene of a building through a dynamic visual effect.
How to save energy consumption during display of the glass display wall is a technical problem that needs to be solved by those skilled in the art.